Intuition
by Captain Jess Sparrow
Summary: JackOC, Jack finds a female pirate who works in a tavern in Tortuga and asks her to come aboard the Pearl. Said pirate turns out to be related to Morgan Le Fay. tune in for ch.4 are they falling in luv?
1. Default Chapter

Intuition~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, though I wish I could, or Jack Sparrow, my one true love.TEEHEE! Anyway, you get my point. ON WITH THE STORY!! WOOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 Morgan Meets Jack  
Morgan Gwenhwyfar Faeriea busied herself in the tavern where she worked as a barmaid. She wasn't just an old Tortuga wench, oh, no. She wouldn't just throw herself at any man in site. Anyways, a man walked into the tavern and sat down at the counter. Morgan caught his eye, he way she ran about in a red tunic, black skirt, and lace up boots, taking order after order from the drunken customers. She walked over to him, and asked, "What'll it be, sir?"  
"A rum, if ye don't mind, lass." He replied. He had beautiful chocolate eyes, rimmed with kohl, dreadlocks that had all sorts of beads and trinkets in them which were hidden by a red bandanna and faded tricornered hat. Morgan set the rum in front of him and turned around, only to hear him continue. "Ya know, lass, pirates get lonely sometimes, and I."  
  
She whirled before he could finish and grabbed him by the collar. "Sir, I advise that you look elsewhere for Lady Company, 'cause all ye'll get from me is a maggot-hole in yer stomach, aye?"  
Morgan released him and he asked, "Who are you, anyway?"  
"My name is Morgan Gwenwhfar Faeriea, and yerself?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He replied, flashing a boastful grin. She sat on a tattered stool down from him and put her hands on her chin, causing her shirtsleeves to fall down a little, revealing a tattooed pirate marking on her right forearm. "You're a PIRATE!?" Jack exclaimed.  
"Aye, I am. Captain Morgan. But now I have to go, my shift is up." With that, she grabbed her cloak and whisked out the door, down an alley and to her horse, Eriador. She whirled when she heard footsteps, but calmed when she saw it was only Jack. "Wait," he called. "I was going to ask ye, would ye like to be a part of my crew on the Black Pearl?"  
She thought for a moment and then answered, "I would be well obliged to join, Captain."  
"Excellent!" he cried. She watched him for a moment but then asked, "Do you want a ride?" She extended her hand and her eyed the horse warily before hopping on behind her. They rode off, Morgan letting Jack direct her down the docks to the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WELL?! How do you all like it? Pleez review, I must know. Flames not recommended, reviews taken gladly!!!!! I hope y'all like it! Now, I must go lure Jack into my house with rum. Goodbye! 


	2. The Pearl

Intuition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: as you should know, I only own the character Morgan Faeriea, Morgan le Fay's great, great granddaughter. Unfortunately, I do not own Jack Sparrow, (WAH!), and am VERY unfortunately not old enough to drink rum. DAMN YE, YE STUPID DRINKIN' LAW! Now that that's finished, on with chapter two. Oh yeah, special thanks to the two ppl who reviewed! Cookies and Jack sparrow life-sized plushies to you!  
  
Chapter Two: The Pearl  
  
The two companions made their way down to the docks, and Jack pointed out a magnificent ship down in a partially hidden cove. Morgan urged Eriador into a trot, jostling our favorite captain out of his seat, causing him to grab Morgan's waist. He grinned cheekily and she blushed slightly. She walked up the gangplank of the ship and took her horse down to the hold, where she tied him in between a few boxes. She knew he was a good horse and wouldn't try to escape. Morgan took of the restraining skirt, because she had riding trousers underneath them. She pulled a faded tricornered hat out of her saddlebag. Plopping it on her head, she jogged up the steps to see Jack gathering the crew together in a crowd.  
"Crew," he called as Morgan stepped up. "I would like ye all to meet our newest crewmember, Morgan Gwenhwyfar Faeriea."  
"Captain! Ye know that taking women aboard is bad luck! I mean, one is enough," the man gestured to an African-American woman by the name of Ana Maria, "But two?!"  
"Ah, a superstitious one, are ye," Morgan smirked. "Well, I can give you more bad luck than that, sir."  
"And how is that?" asked the man suspiciously, after introducing himself as Mr. Gibbs.  
"Because I am Morgan Le Fay's great, great granddaughter. I was raised in Avalon as a priestess serving the great goddess Ceridwen, and the god Cernunnos. I was raised in the House of Maidens from ages seven to eighteen, I was taught to read, write and play piano, among other things, but got restless one day, and left Avalon to see the world, and travel the seas. Without intentions, I became a pirate, and sailed the seas on my ship, the 'Lady of the Lake.' Unfortunately, my ship was sunk by a certain captain who goes by the name of Bloodshot Pete. My crew died and I was left to die on an island, with no food or water, until another captain found me, James Gateau. He took me on as a crewmember and I sailed with him to Tortuga, where I got off, and got a job as a barmaid, after I made a good impression that I wasn't a dimwitted strumpet that you could toy with, and Captain jack found me today. Well, that's basically my history in a nutshell, so now you know more about me." She said in a very vain and self- confident voice. The crew, especially Mr. Gibbs, stared, amazed. Sure, they had heard the stories about Morgan Le Fay, King Arthur's half-sister, but they would not have guessed this woman who stood in front of them was a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, of the Old Blood.  
As the crew dispersed back to their duties, Morgan asked Jack, "Well, if I may ask, where am I to sleep tonight?"  
"Well, you could sleep in the crew's quarters," he said, gesturing to an old, tongue-less, toothless man with a parrot on his shoulder, "or you could sleep in my quarters." He flashed a charming smile as she considered. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'old, stinky, sexually frustrated men, or one extremely handsome, charming, roguish pirate captain.hard choice.'  
"I think I would prefer to sleep in your quarters." He smiled, watching her walk away airily. She grabbed an apple from the galley, and headed up to the crow's nest. She offered to take Mr. Gibbs' place on watch, and he gratefully obliged, leaving Morgan to lounge in the sunset, staring off into the clouds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chappie coming soon, most likely by tomorrow, please review, I love when you guys review, in inspires me. Hehe.  
  
-Captain Jess (woot!) 


	3. Old Scars and a battle between crewmates

Intuition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I WILL own Jack Sparrow someday in the near future. -Sigh-  
  
Chapter 3.Old scars and an battle between two crewmates  
  
Jack's eyes popped open that night when he heard a small cry. He looked over to see Morgan was crying in her sleep, thrashing under the blankets on the small cot where she had chosen to sleep. He hopped off the bed and walked over to her. Shaking her lightly, he asked, "what's wrong, love?" Morgan shook her head and continued crying. She clutched her stomach and Jack thought she was going to hurl. He helped her off the bed and led her up on deck and into the cool night air. She calmed and he asked again, "what's wrong, love?"  
Morgan calmed and replied shakily, "W-when I was just a young one, around maybe seven, my mother told my father that I was going to Avalon for schooling. My father didn't like the idea, but when my mother refused to have it any other way, he got very angry. He strangled my mother and then left me to die with a dagger in my stomach. I fell into a coma and when I finally woke, twelve days later, I was in Avalon. My aunt, Lizora, sought my father down herself and killed him in a furious rage." Jack's eyes widened as he thought about her. This woman had obviously kept her feelings masked and bottled up for years.  
"Oh, love." He whispered. He hugged her comfortingly and rested his head on hers, inhaling her scent. She smelled of the sea, of horses, and faintly like eucalyptus leaves. She quieted and moved, over.  
Inhaling deeply, she rubbed her stomach and lifted her shirt a little, showing a long scar. She winced and let down her shirt, moving to go back to the cabin. Jack stopped her and stared into her blue eyes with his brown ones. Unexpectedly, he leaned down and kissed her. Startled at first, she backed up, but he pulled her closer. She returned the kiss, and finally broke away. She closed her eyes and walked back to the cabin. Jack turned away and stared at the brightening horizon. Morgan didn't notice a man watching her carefully. The man pounced and grabbed her waist, holding a particularly long, sharp dagger to her throat. "I want something from you, miss."  
"Look, mate, if yer talkin' about me virginity, yer far too late." She whirled around and unsheathed her sword, throwing insults in his face as their blades clashed. "You stupid, smelly, ungrateful sexually frustrated pig! How dare you even try to kill me? You couldn't have me for all the money in the world, ya bastard. Ye would probably sooner rape a pig that ye would me, considering pigs are yer species." She screamed words in an unknown language at him as she plunged her sword into his stomach. "Dolle naa lost! Nadorhuan! Mereth en draugrim! Auta miqula orqu! Amin delotha lle! Utinu en lokirim! Amin feuya ten'lle! " (See bottom for translation. Its high elven speech.) her sword clattered to the ground and she saw Jack running over. Her hands were bloodied as she fell to the ground in a deadened faint. Jack picked her up in his arms after tossing the dead man, who turned out to be a crewmember by the name of John Smith. (Yes! I killed that stupid Spanish dude from Pocahontas! Woot!) He opened his cabin door and laid her out on his bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's the third chappie! Yay! Well, anyway, here are the meanings for Morgan's spout of words. These words are quenya elvish, high elven speech, created by the maker of middle-earth, the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. Unfortunately, I am not bright enough to make or own a wonderful language like that. Boo!  
  
Dolle naa lost! Your head is empty  
Nadorhuan! Cowardly dog  
Mereth en draugrim! Feast of wolves  
Auta miqula orqu! Go kiss an orc  
Amin delotha lle! I hate you  
Utinu en lokirim! Son of snakes (dishonest person)  
Amin feuya ten'lle! You are king in your imagination  
  
So there you have it! The third chappie finished! Cooliness! Also thanks to ~somebody~ for your review. Yeah, some horses are a pain, but Eriador in the story was bred in Avalon to be kind and gentle with their mistress, but fierce and brave in battle or under hostile conditions. TA! 


	4. New Scars and a Very Annoying Sparrow

~*~*~*Intuition~*~*~*  
Chapter 4 New Scars and One Very Annoying Sparrow  
  
A/N: thanks to all who reviewed! Cookies and signed Jack Sparrow posters to you all!!!  
Disclaimer: yes, yes, I know I don't own POTC, but there's no need to rub it in! PROCEED!!!!! *points to chapter*  
  
Jack woke up that morning and sat down at his desk. He picked up a blue leather-bound book off the table and began to read. He didn't notice Morgan laying there, staring at him, until she said; "Captain Jack Sparrow reads books?" he jumped and looked up at her. She could have sworn she saw him blush a little.  
"Aye that I do." He slurred, setting the book down. She sat up, put her hat and boots on and walked over to him.  
"King Lear?" she read. "Damn." She walked out of the cabin and to the galley, where she asked Mr. Cotton if he had any apples, carrots, oats and other things for her horse. Mr. Cotton nodded and handed over the food. She took it too the hold and tossed it in a makeshift manger. Patting the horse, she cooed to him, "I don't know, boy. I mean he's nice an' all, but he is a bit of a womanizer. I'll just have to see where this goes, eh?" the horse nickered quietly and shook its head. Morgan patted the horse one last time and walked up on deck. She spotted a ship in the west, which was coming ever closer. "Captain! There's a ship o'er there, and its headin' right fer us!!! Jack turned and followed her arm to the ship. It was the 'Dark Horizon,' which was captained by Oliver Meade. The ship got ever closer, and they raised the Jolly Roger. When the ship was close enough, jack yelled," PREPARE TO BOARD!!!!!!!!" they grabbed ropes and swung over to the enemy ship. The fighting did not last very long, Meade's crew wasn't strong enough, and soon all were dead. They raided the ship, and among a few dead bodies, Morgan found Jack, lying with his body splayed and his hat almost off. She took notice of all his wounds and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" she heaved him in her arms and they went back on the Pearl, where Morgan took Jack down to his quarters.  
Jack woke to someone bandaging a wound on his arm. It was Morgan. "What are ye doing?" he asked her groggily.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered, pouring some rum on a cloth and applying it to another wound. He hissed in pain but she held it and finally pulled the cloth off, bandaging his last wound carefully. Jack tried to sit up but Morgan stopped him. "I wouldn't be doin' that so soon, mate. Ye got a nasty cut on yer stomach. Deep, too. Barely missed yer kidneys." She swigged some rum and Jack started eyeing her like a sad puppy. An extremely hot, sad puppy. She smirked knowingly and grabbed another bottle of rum from the cupboard overhead. She handed it to him and sat on the bed next to him.  
"What do ye think yer doing?" Jack asked.  
"Well, I'm TRYING to sleep." She replied.  
"In MY bed?! Not that I mind."  
"Yeah! Where else?"  
"Yer own cot? Ugh. Women."  
"Women my fat ass!!!!" " I happen to like yer ass!"  
"JACK!!!!!!!!!" "Sorry, love!"  
The next morning, Morgan woke slowly, with an arm wrapped comfortably around her waist. Jack. She tried to get up, but was only pulled closer to him. He muttered something that sounded like, "I love you, Captain Snuggles." He woke slowly and released Morgan. "G'mornin', love! Sleep well? Hehehehehehe."  
"Mornin' Jack." She got up and went to stare out the window, soon noticing Jack staring at her butt. "Jack, if ye keep starin' where yer starin', I'll box yer ears off!"  
But all Jack did was grin perversely and kept staring.  
  
This was gonna be a long day. 


End file.
